


Lesson Learned

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kageyama wants Oikawa to teach him a lesson, but not exactly the kind of a lesson he receives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone talked to me about Oikawa facefucking Kageyama and I had to write it.

“Please teach me,” called Kageyama from across the gym.

Oikawa shivered and turned around to face the boy who was jogging towards him.

“No,” he said, but it didn’t do anything to the eager face Kageyama was wearing.

“Please, Oikawa-senpai,” Kageyama repeated as he stopped next to Oikawa.

Oikawa scoffed at the boy and crossed his arms. He had tried to discourage Kageyama in all kinds of ways, but the boy would always be back. He looked at the way Kageyama’s wide eyes were innocently looking at his face, and it made him shudder.

Suddenly Oikawa thought of the perfect plan to get rid of the boy for good.

“Fine,” he said with a sigh, wincing at the way Kageyama’s face lit up. “But only on one condition.”

Kageyama looked so trusting when he looked at Oikawa, eyes shining and body leaning slightly forward.

“What is it?” he asked, voice clear and just as annoying as ever.

“Suck me off,” Oikawa said bluntly and bit his teeth to keep himself from getting flustered by what had just left his mouth.

Kageyama stood frozen in place, the eagerness in his face gone and replaced by confusion.

“What?” the boy breathed in disbelief.

“Suck my cock,” Oikawa said, and couldn’t believe he was saying such things to his junior.

He was waiting for Kageyama’s face to turn to disgust, waiting for the boy to turn on his heels and never return.

“Okay,” Kageyama said quietly.

“What?” Oikawa asked in disbelief.

The younger boy was fidgeting, cheeks dusted with pink as he looked at Oikawa nervously.

“I will do it,” he said, and Oikawa swallowed.

“Fine,” Oikawa said and turned around.

He headed towards the supply closet, half expecting Kageyama to not follow, but after hesitating for a few seconds soft footsteps followed. Oikawa’s heart was beating fast. Too fast.

Kageyama wouldn’t really do it. Oikawa would walk into the closet and Kageyama wouldn’t follow. Oikawa would call his bullshit and never have to deal with him again.

But in spite of looking extremely nervous Kageyama stepped in after Oikawa and closed the door. Oikawa took a deep breath before turning around to face the boy, whose fingers were restlessly playing with the hem of his shirt. Kageyama looked up at him.

“Uh,” Oikawa hesitated for a moment. “Get on your knees then.”

If Kageyama noticed the tremor in Oikawa’s voice he didn’t comment; he simply dropped onto his knees, face level with Oikawa’s crotch. He looked up and his thick eyelashes cast a shadow on his cheeks. Oikawa glanced at the door before looking down.

“Well?” he said as harshly as he could. “Get to work.”

Kageyama nodded before looking at Oikawa’s groin. He lifted his hands to Oikawa’s hips, fingers slightly cold as he started pulling the shorts down. Oikawa’s breath hitched as the shorts dragged over his cock, slowly revealing his underwear. Kageyama let the shorts drop onto the floor, the light rustle echoing in Oikawa’s ears. Kageyama’s fingers were snapping onto the fabric of his underwear now, and Oikawa swallowed.

Was he really going to let this happen? Would he really get his first ever blowjob from Kageyama?

Oikawa’s skin was prickling where Kageyama’s fingers touched. He couldn’t hide the way his stomach was shifting as he breathed harder, how his legs jumped nervously when Kageyama pulled his pants down to reveal his cock. A flash of insecurity took over Oikawa when Kageyama focused to look at him, but it was quickly replaced by disbelief when the boy took a hold of his cock.

Kageyama’s fingers were soft and small, and Oikawa couldn’t stop the sound that rose from his throat. Having another person touch his cock was strange, and he couldn’t quite decide whether it was the good or bad kind of strange. Kageyama stroked his fingers over Oikawa’s balls, a curious look on his face as he stroked Oikawa’s cock with intent.

Oikawa wondered if that was how Kageyama touched himself.

Did Kageyama even touch himself?

Suddenly Oikawa couldn’t remember what age he had been when he had first realised how good it felt to stroke himself in the shower or early in the morning when no one else was awake. Surely Kageyama was too young to fully understand what it meant to touch another person.

Oikawa’s thoughts were cut by Kageyama’s fingers pushing his foreskin back to rub his thumb over the sensitive tip. Oikawa shuddered. He looked down to see the boy bend closer, could feel the hot air of his breath on his skin right before Kageyama took the tip of his still flaccid cock into his mouth.

Oikawa moaned loudly. Kageyama’s mouth was hot and wet, and much more intense than Oikawa could have ever imagined. His hand shot to Kageyama’s hair as his hips jerked.

Kageyama grunted and looked up as he sucked tentatively. Oikawa could hear his blood flowing into his cock that was quickly hardening in the heat of Kageyama’s mouth. Oikawa’s toes curled in his shoes and he was biting his lip to remain quiet.

“Shit,” Oikawa swore out loud when Kageyama sucked again.

Kageyama released Oikawa’s cock with a pop, a strand of saliva stretching between the tip and his lower lip as he pulled away. Oikawa’s cock jumped at the sight. Kageyama looked back down and licked his lips.

Kageyama took the tip of Oikawa’s cock back in his mouth, tongue lapping on the slit, and Oikawa couldn’t take it anymore. His free had took a hold of the back of Kageyama’s head, other hand tightening in the silky strands of his hair, and he forced Kageyama to stay still as he pushed his hips forward, cock hitting the back of Kageyama’s throat.

Oikawa couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting into the wetness over and over again. The drag of Kageyama’s lips on his sensitive length was incredible, the slick sounds of his cock pumping in and out of the swollen lips were surrounding them. Kageyama was struggling, hands on Oikawa’s hips trying to stop him from moving, but Oikawa was stronger. Kageyama was gagging, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked up to Oikawa with terror in his wide eyes. Oikawa threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, his orgasm spilling down Kageyama’s throat.

Oikawa carefully pulled his wet cock out of Kageyama’s mouth. The boy was immediately gasping for air, coughs rattling his body as he slumped onto the floor, heaving. Oikawa looked away before bending down to pull his pants up, his spit-slick cock making him feel awkward as he tugged himself back in.

Kageyama’s breathing had calmed down and he turned to look up.

“Oikawa-,” he started with rough voice, but Oikawa didn’t let him speak.

“As if I would teach you something,” he spat and made to the door.

Oikawa chose to ignore the whine that left Kageyama’s throat as well as the ugly feelings that were swelling up inside his chest and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have made this a 100 times better but also I like it the way it is. Kind of simplistic?
> 
> Anyway I gues this is a good time to announce that next month I will be doing NaNoWriMo, which means that I will be focusing on original fiction and willl (hopefully) not even think about writing fics. I don't know if I'll still finish something before November, but if not, I'll get back to fics in December.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
